Just A Memory
by VampireDiariesAddict
Summary: In the blink of an eye, every memory Elena Gilbert has of Damon Salvatore disappears. It is an awful thing for Elena. Is it a good thing for Damon? Now she won't remember any bad he has done. AU. AH. Rated M for the future.


******A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pertaining to The Vampire Diaries. Sad. But I don't. This is my first fanfiction. Criticism is welcomed! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**ELENA  
**

How did we get to this place of darkness? So cold. So hateful. "I give up, Stefan. I deserve more than this. Am I supposed to just stand around while you figure out if you have feelings for Lexi, or me? Three months. You have looked at me differently for three months." I stood up, grabbed my bag. I squeezed his shoulder, "I really did love you, Stefan." With that I walk out of the Salvatore boarding house. The cold night air hit me like a ton of bricks, and realization set in. Tears streamed down my face as I climbed into my black car. Where did we go wrong? I put my car into drive, and pulled out of the drive way. Snow started falling from the sky making it hard to see the road. The temperature gauge read 17 degrees. I looked up, but it was to late. The bridge was covered in ice. I hit the brakes, only making worse. The car turned 90 degrees, and flipped over the guard rail.

**DAMON**

I heard it all. My brothers girl, and the girl I am madly in love with, just walked out on him. Now's my chance. I'll sweep in, be the shoulder to cry on. She'll be eating out of the palm of my hand in a week or two. I looked out of the window, and watched her climb into her car. Gah, she has me wrapped around her finger, and she doesn't even know it. Whenever she calls, I'm there. I couldn't hold back much longer. I need to see her. Make sure she is okay. I made a mental note to kick my brothers ass. I grabbed my keys off the table, and headed out of the door. A few miles down the road I saw the swerve marks, and the guard rail. My heart dropped. I stopped, and ran to chipped concrete rail. There she was. Face down. Lifeless.

I ran down the bank to the small river. I grabbed her by the waist, and put her over my shoulder. We reached the bank, and I dialed 9-1-1.

"911 what is your emergency?" "I need an ambulance! Hurry, she isn't moving!" "Sir, I need you to calm down. Tell me what happened?" "Damn it, just get me an ambulance! She had a wreck!" "Sir, I have routed an ambulance to your coordinates. Is she breathing? Was there anyone else involved?" "Yes, she's breathing. It was only her." "Okay, it's safe to hang up now."

I pulled her into my lap, "Come on, 'Lena. Stay with me." That's when I noticed the blood. So much blood. I was all over her head. On me. I held her close. There is no way I am going to let her die. Not tonight. I heard the sirens in the distance. "Hang on, 'Lena. I'm going to get you help. You're going to make it through this." I was blinded my the red flashing lights. "Hey, down here! We're down here." Two paramedics walked towards us. They got her on the back board. "Sir, I need you to follow us in your vehicle to the hospital. We need information, and you need to give your statement to the police." I nodded, and followed the ambulance.

"What is you're name, sir?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Age?"

"24."

"Who is the woman that crashed?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Grayson's Daughter?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me anything about the crash? Did you see it happen?"

"No, I didn't see it. I saw the skid marks before the ambulance got there. I looked like she hit her brakes, and turned sliding off backwards. I'm not to sure though. Can I go check on her now?"

He nodded in my direction. I found a nurse, "Can you tell me how Elena Gilbert is?" "Are you related to her?" "No, she doesn't have any family. They're all...deceased." "Oh, well, yes right this way." I followed her through a maze of hallways. A few turns, and pass codes later, I was standing in front of her door. I wasn't sure I was ready to accept what was on the other side. I turned the knob, and walked in.

She looked as if she was sleeping. Her head was wrapped in gauze. Her leg and arm was in a cast. Her face was slightly swollen. Tears pricked my eyes. No. Why her? I shouldn't have let her leave. I pulled a chair up beside her bed. I held her hand. "'Lena, if you can hear me. Please come back. I need you. I love you." I felt a faint squeeze. It was barley there, but It was there. Her brown doe eyes slowly fluttered open. "Elena?" She looked around confused. "Where am I? What Happened?" "You're at the hospital, 'Lena. You drove onto in icy bridge. You flipped over the rail." Her eyes turned moist. I picked her hand back up. "You're going to be okay. I will make sure you stay safe." She jumped at the touch. "I'm sorry, who are you?" "Seriously Elena. This isn't the time for jokes." "I wish I was joking. I honestly don't know who you are."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I will explain everything in the next chapter. Things like Lexi and Stefan, where is Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie. Please Review! **


End file.
